Whatever
by EmmaLanna
Summary: Humans life is so fragile ; we can lose it as we lose a game. This why we need to appreciate it by loving and sharing moments with others. " I am sharing a special moment with a person right now. My special one. The love of my life. "


**Whatever**

A low fresh wind was blowing, making my hair follow the line. It would become messy but the atmosphere was so pleasant that I didn't really care. I was sitting on the beach, watching the stars shining in the beautiful dark sky. They looked so bright that I couldn't help smiling. Sounds childish but I always loved staring at stars. Maybe because they made me feel calm after all my busy days. Not that I didn't like my days with my friends, on the opposite, I loved them. Nevertheless, having a time alone for myself was still important to me. Without noises and moves, just me, staying still and thinking about everything.

In the end, I decided to lay down on the sand and fully enjoy my view. I closed my eyes and decided to ear. Ear everything that I could ear. The waves moving and landing on the sand, my own breathing and... footsteps ? I didn't know if it was footstep since the sand was hiding the sound but it still looked like footsteps. Was it approaching me ? I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to break my soothing position. The noise was definitely coming here but I didn't move. Why would I ? In the end, I felt someone sitting in the sand next to me. For some reason, I understood talking was useless. Just appreciating the moment with this person was enough.

I already knew who this unnamed person was. That's why I was so confident about not saying a single word. Silence was good. Yes, it was good for the two of us. Inhaling and exhaling quietly. I felt so comfortable. Just... I wanted to see him. So I finally opened my eyes and turned my head towards this man. Here he was. Staring at the stars too, putting his arm on one of his knee and letting the other leg on the sand. I was unable to explain why but he was so mesmerizing. His eyes, his hair, his face. He looked so handsome in this summer night. He has always looked like this to me... But this time he seemed even more than usually. Was I tired ? Or just endlessly in love with him ? Both of them certainly.

He turned his head toward me too. Did he feel my stares ? For sure. He always did. I usually moved my head and became bashful when he did that. But this time I didn't. I continued looking at him and my eyes met his. I wondered how long could I watch them without being shy and run away. Staring me that long... What was he thinking of ? I have never been able to read in his mind. He was a mysterious guy even after all these years. But it was a part of his charm so I really didn't mind it. I believed in him and I knew he did the same for me so I didn't need to know what was hiding in his head.

This silence was nice but maybe some words were needed ? Finally, he was the one who broke this calm.

" Why did you left the others to come here ? " He asked.

I took a long breathe and sat down, folding my legs in the same way. Then answered.

" Because I wanted some rest." I said. " You're gonna ask me Why here ? You have a room for that. Well, I wanted to appreciate the beach at night and stare at the stars. " I paused, then continued. "And you ? Why coming here ? " I asked.

" For the same reason. These guys are too noisy so I choose a quiet place to stay. " He answered.

I smiled at his answer and looked at him again.

" We didn't get to be together today. " I stated. " Not that I'm bothered by it. Staying with our friends is always fun and refreshing but I like being alone with you too. " I continued, smiling at him genuinely.

" You sure never change, do you. " He answered with a funny tone.

"Ah ? " I reacted.

But my surprises didn't end there. He already put his hand on my cheek and came closer. I smiled and lifted my head, closing my eyes and letting him kiss me. I couldn't describe but it always put me at ease and the only thing I could do was appreciating the present moment. He was there, with me, loving me. And no word could replace this. When I moved back, the lack of air begging me to do it, I put my forehead on his and burried my hand on his hair. I was still feeling his breathe due to our proximity but I wanted him to be close. I then opened my eyes and saw that he still left them closed.

I smiled again, letting my hand go down and touch his neck. He seemed happy, I knew that, so I leaned again and kissed him one more time, wanted to touch his lips and feel this man's presence. I didn't expect him to pull me closer and wrap my waist with his arm. I didn't mind it, no, I loved it. It was his way to say that he loved me. Or maybe the message was more like " You're mine.". Who knew ?

Whatever.

* * *

 **Hi there people ! I hope you liked this story as much as I do. I ship Aya and Rei so much, they are just so real to me so I really wanted to write a story about them. There are no names in it because I love writing stories where people can imagine the ship they want with it ! I thought of Rei and Aya while writing it so yeah, great ship. Since I'm french I really hope there are not grammar error even if I read it a thousand times and asked a friend of mine to read it too ^^ Anyway please review, I really want to know what you think about it. It means a lot to me.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading !**


End file.
